Konoha Studios
by lovepeacebre
Summary: Hinata's favorite story turns into a movie and they have auditions in her own town! She tries out and meets a cocky young man along the way. At first she like him, then she hates him, but she sees him in character, she fall in love with him. KakaXHina.
1. Auditions

**A/N:** This idea had been buzzing through my head and I HAD to do it before I forget!

**Don't Own Naruto. (Cries)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Auditions_

* * *

Today's the big day! Today I'm going to be the most wonderful actress in the world!

I look at myself in the mirror while fixing my long purple hair. I was going to Konoha Studios for an audition for my favorite story ever, Cold Heart (A/N: Made it up!). Usually I'll just go to the book store to read it, but when I heard they were going to make the movie here, I just could NOT miss an opportunity like this. I had very few acting experience, but I think I have a shot. Even though I am probably going against like over a hundred different girls for this role...

NO! No negative thoughts. Have to stay happy.

Cold heart was about this young girl who hated everyone and everything. She use to have hopes and dreams, but were crushed as a young child. She sees a man who lives near and who is also her counselor. He tells her to follow her dream, but she believes coming to him is a waste of her time. But slowly but surely she notice he cares for her and decides to give him a chance.

Yes it sounds a little depressing, but if you read it, you'll fall in love with it like I did!

After messing with my hair for ten minutes, I said screw it and left my room.

I went downstairs to see my older brother, Neji, doing push ups in the living room, and my younger sister, Hanabi, sitting on the couch watching TV. Both of them looked up when they saw me coming downstairs. Hanabi was the first to speak.

"Don't tell me you really doing this." She said.

"Y-yes." Knickerbockers! Did just stuttered? I practiced all night trying not to.

"No offense, Hinata, but you're not the _greatest_ actor in Konoha." Hanabi smirked. I know she really wanted to say that I suck, but I accepted the nicer version of her insult.

"I-i know, but I think I have what it takes." Sounding ever so sure.

"Keep chanting that to yourself." She muttered. I wasn't going to let her get the best of me. She had always doubted me when it comes something I wanted to achieve in. But not today. Today, it was different. I. Am. Getting. That. Part.

"Well if you're done doubting me, I'll just be on my way." I said as I was heading for the door. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Neji and Hanabi speak.

"Good luck." Neji said.

"Break a leg, and no, I don't mean that literally." Hanabi said as I giggled. She always had that dark kind of humor.

"Thanks." And I left.

Thanks to their last saying, I feel WAY more confident than usual.

I standing in front of the huge building that had the enormous word on top 'KONOHA STUDIOS' Even the name intimidates me. With those giant words, I feel so pathetic and small. Maybe I'm not cut out to this. Maybe I should just go home and eat ice cream till I blow up. Yeah that sounds good. Do I really have what it takes to be a movie star?

I look down at the clear sliding doors the people were coming in and out of. Most of them were talent agents talking quickly on their cell phones or blue tooth. Some were assistants carrying stacks of papers or holding four to five coffees. The rest were young actors or actresses screaming with joy, because the got the part, or crying, because of the rejection. Was I ready for that?

I was staring at the building for so long, I jumped when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Eeek!" I squeaked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." A man chuckled.

I looked at him dead in the eye, and I could not lie. He. Was. Gorgeous!

He had silver spiky hair with chocolate brown eyes, and an amazing well toned body. I'll let you figure out the rest. I felt something wet on the side of my face. I raised my had and felt my own... drool? Snicker doodles! I can't believe this! I'm drooling in front of a hot guy. This is so embarrassing.

"Here I think you'll this." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"T-t-thank you." I took it and wiped my slobber of my face.

"Are you here for the audition too?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Even his voice went great with his looks. It was like they were in perfect harmony.

"Me too." He smiled. Wow... he looks so... good.

"F-for w-what movie?" I managed ask.

"Cold Heart." He answered.

My heart skipped a beat and I stumbled to ground. Luckily he caught me right on time. He had arms around my waist and smirked at me. I wanted to stay in this position forever, but sadly I couldn't.

"T-thank you um..." I said as I stood up properly.

"Kakashi." He grabbed my hand a place a soft kiss on it. My hand felt limp as it fell beside my body. My hand was aflame. "May I ask what is your name?"

"H-h-h-h-h-hinata!"

"Well I hope I'll be working with you soon." He said as he walked inside.

Crap! I forgot all about the audition! I hope I'm not late.

I ran inside and hope I'll do good.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.I know it was a little boring, but I PROMISE you that it will be more interesting. Please **review**! Give me **comments**, **questions,** **concerns**, or **suggestions**.


	2. You Got The Part

**A/N:** I would like to give thanks to _x-ChocoLatte _for her review. Also I want to dedicate this chapter to my dad. Today is his birthday. Happy Birthday DADDY!

Also the part when Hinata and Kakashi reads their scripts, I absolutely made everything up. So work with me!

**Don't Own Naruto. (Eats Cake) **Fat Ass, I know. HAHA

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_I Got The Part!_

* * *

I'm was sitting in the waiting room to.... wait.

I kept crossing and uncrossing my legs continuously, beads of sweat kept sliding down my head and I fiddled with my hands. Just great. I'm sweaty and a nervous wreck. Honestly, I am a complete wreck right now! I glanced around the room to check out my competition. And I had to admit.... They. Were. Good.

"Hyuuga, Hinata!" My name was barked by a woman with purple hair in a spiky ponytail, who looks like she can bite my head off if I ever ticked her off. I jumped out of my seat like I was a highly well trained dog.

"Y-y-y-yes!" I squeaked.

"Mr. Jiraiya will like to see you now." She said.

I scurried inside trying my hardest not to make eye contact with the evil woman. When the door shut behind, everything was dark. My stomach was starting to churn and I was feeling unbalanced. A spot light came on to show, what I think, the director. He had a mega phone in one hand while leaning on the arm rest of his chair. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, because the shadow had loomed over his face. At that moment I was so scared I could have sworn I tinkled a little in my pants.

"Hyuuga?" The director called out.

"Y-yes s-sir?"

All if a sudden, the lights came on and I was able to see the him clearly. He had long white hair, a red streak on each side of his face. He got up and walks towards and my body began to stiffen. He walked around me to observe. He stopped right behind me and I couldn't help but feel like he was looking at my butt. He walked to face me again, but before he looked directly at my face, he took a quick glance at breast. I can tell I'm going to have a restraining order from this guy if I don't get this part.

"Hm...." Jiraiya pondered. "Do you have what it takes?"

What is this American Idol? "I believe so."

"Well then..." He pulled out a script and hand it over to me. "Your partner will be Mr. Hatake."

I nodded as I flipped over through the script.

"Take your place on the scene and Mr. Hatake should come up shortly." Then Jiraiya walked off into the dressing rooms. All I heard was a shriek and a slap in the face. I rolled my eyes walked over to my set.

After reviewing my script, I got up from my seat and recited my part.

"Why do you care about me so much? I went through ten years of being by myself. I think I can handle the real world... You know what? I don't have time for this. I have better things to do than waste my time being told how my life should be."

"But, wait. I can really help you if you let me try just once. Deep inside, behind that bad girl attitude, I see a girl with a heart pure as gold." I recognized the angelic voice. Turned to see Kakashi standing behind me. The expression on his face showed he looked very hurt. Like I was really leaving him and he wanted to take care of me.

"That was very good. Have you ever done acting before?" He asked.

"Only a little." I admitted.

"Well I'm impressed, though you'll never get as great as me." He chuckled. At first I thought he was joking, but he sounded more serious.

"All right are we ready?" Jiraiya asked.

Me and Kakashi nodded.

"Great! Now the scene is that you too are in Kakashi's office. You will argue till the point of flowing tears! You hate how Kakashi is always right and make you feel happy, but don't want NOTHING to deal with him. Yet you still come to his office everyday just to see him." He stared at me with wide eyes and a big grin on his face. "Remember, you have to CRY to get this part. OH and don't forget to move around a bit, or show some skin--" Jiraiya was cut off by Kakashi.

"Okay, okay. I think she got it."

After the audition everything went pretty well if you ask me. But what I wasn't happy about was the way Kakashi was so sweet and caring on set, but a total, pardon my french, âne as soon as the director yelled 'cut'. He may be beautiful, but he needs a attitude check. I looked over my shoulder to see Kakashi and Jiraiya laughing. They were exchanging cash and a... book? The book was orange, but I didn't get a chance to read the title.

I was about to walk out the room, full of depression, because I already know I didn't get the part. I suck as an actress and I'll never be one. My sister was right I an a total failure in life. Jiraiya called out my name.

"Hinata where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. I already know how this go. 'Don't call us, we'll call you.' Blah blah." I said.

"What are you talking about? You got the part!"

What? "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! I really can feel a connection between you two and I like it. Plus I think this will be the next bet thing next to Titanic!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Inside of me I was just as happy. I get be in a lead roll of my favorite book, work with a handsome actor, and most of all.... Rub this shit in Hanabi's face!

HA!

* * *

**A/N:**AHAHAHA. Phew. I'm sorry I really wanted to add that part. Hooray for Hinata! Please **review**! Give me **comments**, **questions,** **concerns**, or **suggestions.**


	3. My First Day

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who've read this story thus far. I truly appreciate it. I would like to give thanks to _x-ChocoLatte _and _NikkiNitemare _for their reviews. This chapter should be a little more polished than the last few.

**Don't Own Naurto. (But we all wished we did...)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_My First Day_

* * *

After telling (bragging) my sister about the auditions, she just sucked her teeth and said, "The economy is that bad, they had to hire _you_? I never thought the producers can steep that low." Then she had walked away to her room. Yes, her words were harsh, but I took it as a congratulations. When I told Neji, he nodded and smirked. Even though it may seem like very little, it meant a lot to me.

My Father on the other hand... didn't take the news very well.

"What?" My Father, Hiashi, eyes widened with utter shock. "You're becoming an actress now? What about your future? What about going to college and getting a real job? What about taking over the family business? You're really throwing all that away to be some ridiculous actress?" He asked.

During my whole life, he had doubted me whenever I wanted to do something that didn't relate to the family business. But when he said what I was doing is ridiculous, I was absolutely hurt. This is just a one time thing. A moment like this doesn't just pop out of nowhere. If he's not going to support me for what I believe in, then maybe I don't need to be with him anymore.

Right now I'm in my room looking over my script. Tomorrow is going to be the first day I'll work on my movie. _My_ movie... that sounds so exclusive. I scanned through my lines a few more times before I glanced at my digital clock saying 9:23pm. The only thing I don't like about this is that you have wake up super early. I place my script on top of my dresser, grabbed my pajamas to change, and went to sleep.

The next morning, as I made my way inside Konoha Studios, I stopped in front of the first set I walked by. Since I came early, I didn't mind getting a look at the other movies that were rolling right now. The one I'm looking at now takes place at someone's apartment. Though it was morning, the one window in the apartment show the night sky. A girl with platinum blond hair was sitting on an old loveseat. She had her legs crossed and reading a novel.

Out of nowhere a male brunette with bedhead burst through the door, making the blond and me jump.

The blond began to sing. "How'd you get here?"

"Bitch, I caught the bus." The brunette crossed his arms, while singing along.

"I missed you so dear."

"I don't give a fuck!"

"You made a difference in my liiife."

"Where is he?"

"Who is 'he'?

"The man you slept with last niiight. While I was on my fliiight. Baby you ain't friiight--."

"CUT!" Their director yelled.

The room was filled with laughter. I'm guessing this was a musical-comedy. A tall, muscular, bald man came on the scene. Marching towards the brunette.

"Kiba, the line said 'Baby you ain't right.' not 'fright'. How did you get that mixed up?" The man asked.

"That's what it says on my script, Ibiki." The boy named Kiba said.

I walked away and went to my own set. I recognized Jiraiya's hair from afar and went to him for directions, since he is the _director_. He was telling someone where to put a piece a furniture when I approached him.

"J-jiraiya?"

He turned around and looked down at me. "Oh! Hello, Hinata! Right on time for hair and make up." Again it feels like he is talking to my breast more than my actual face. I'm starting to become more afraid of him everyday.

"A-and where is that?" I asked. I really don't know where anything is.

"Outside of here and you should see a whole bunch of metal trailers. You will go to the first one on your left... or was it right?" Jiraiya pondered. Did he really forget which one? What kind of director is he? I rolled my eyes as left to find the trailers. Once I was outside there were three in front of me. One on left, one in the middle, and one on the right.

By process of elimination, I knew the middle was not it. Which left me with left and right one. I went to the left first just because it was closer. I opened the door to see a half naked Kakashi. He was in the middle of putting on a shirt, showing his chiseled chest. My face grew warm immediately as I stared.

"Enjoying the view miss Hyuuga?" Kakashi asked.

I snapped out of my trance to face him. He is clearly amused at my naïve behavior.

Still embarrassed for gazing for so long, I said, "I-i-i j-just t-thought t-t-this w-was m-my t-t-trailer."

"Right." Kakashi smirked.

I left before I make a bigger fool out of myself, though I bet I already accomplished that.

I sighed with relief that I came inside the right one. The woman that did my hair and make up was very sweet to me. She didn't ask me a whole bunch of questions like I expect most beautician to act. Her name is Kurenai and she have long jet black hair with crimson red eyes. I asked her if they were contacts, but she said they were real. I blushed for being so rude, but she just laugh and said it was okay. She was asked that a lot, so I couldn't help but laugh too. At least I know I can trust _somebody_ here.

I stepped out my trailer wearing an unbutton blue plaid shirt with a white tank under, destructed jeans, and black converse. My hair is in a regular low ponytail. My character is suppose to have a real attitude problem. I tried to think of many things that gets me irritated before I went on to my set. So far, Hanabi, my Father, and Kakashi are my top three inspirations.

I walked back to my original set to look for Jiraiya. I saw him speaking with Kakashi and laughing again once more. Were they talking about me? Kakashi turned away form him and walked in my direction. My body stiffened.

"Can't wait to work with you, my little admirer." He lightly tapped under my chin and chuckled as we brushed shoulders. If it weren't for his looks I would've--

"Alright, Hinata." Jiraiya interrupted my thoughts. I turned to face him. "You aka Ayumu(1) just got in trouble for getting into an extreme fight with this girl. Your principal recommended that you need therapy for your anger issues. But you refuse to go and run off. After a few days of running away, you realize that you can't handle the city life and you suddenly check your pocket for that number the principal gave you for the councilor. And now this where you take place. You step in this old brick building to see Kakashi aka Inashi." Jiraiya was speaking quickly, but I understood everything he said.

"You _have_ read this book before right?" He asked raising a brow.

I nodded.

"Great! Than this should be easy for you."He smiled.

I hope...

* * *

**A/N: **Don't worry Hinata I think you're gonna do great! Please **review**! Give me **comments**, **questions,** **concerns**, or **suggestions.**

**1. **_Ayumu: means walk your own way. (Also my Japanese name! ^^)_


End file.
